<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>城市的浪漫运作 by zhanshan076</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511026">城市的浪漫运作</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076'>zhanshan076</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>城市的浪漫运作</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ooc 8k+ 一个很奇怪的冬日脑洞</p><p>*祝回归大发 也祝圣诞快乐 </p><p> 虽然好像提前不少（其实是怕到时太开心忘记发了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-1-</p><p> </p><p>雪粒在阴冷的凌晨出生，在整座城市褪去华丽灯幕的寂静无声中降落在大地。风紧紧地刮着门缝，再严实也被蹭出吱吱呀呀的响。天终于露出沉沉的一片暗白，雪也更白地变成花。这时候若是在小区行路，仔细往上看望不到顶的居民楼，总会不断有脸颊红着的孩童扒拉着窗，要么在哈气，要么睁圆了黑色的眼珠。或者运气好些，会看到有几个还未丢掉浪漫的相对年龄较小的成年人也和他们一样开心，保有纯洁的兴奋心情。</p><p> </p><p>圣诞节的凌晨，这就是今年的第一场雪。裴柱现套着厚厚的长羽绒服，在天蒙蒙亮的时候出现在电视台后门，埋在口罩里的脸因为飘入眼帘的雪花抬起来。她下意识地伸手去接一片，看着它在手掌上消融不见，感慨地抬起头看了一眼天空。</p><p> </p><p>主持人的职业算不算得上轻松呢，她时常这样问自己。中学时代因为出众的外貌和不俗的各种才艺被人熟知，学业算不上最好但也排得上号，最后如愿以偿进入了国内顶尖艺术大学的播音主持系，再用专业第一的身份顺理成章地入行，实习和面试也一路绿灯。</p><p> </p><p>K电视台正式入职的第一天，前辈对她毫无保留地夸赞，说柱现啊，成绩也好长相也好，这么完美的人我是第一次见到，你要好好做。虽然这样的倾囊褒奖她从有记忆开始耳边就不曾断过，但还是紧张地捏紧自己的手鞠躬道谢。实际上她从来没向任何人提起，过分的期待对她而言是无形的石头，想要把她压得佝偻。</p><p> </p><p>时间一秒一刻一分一天天地流动，墙上的挂钟不停地拨，日历的撕页神不知鬼不觉地见底。就在这样的不知不觉中循规蹈矩地从幕后开始实习，到娱乐部正式的场外记者，再转到如今的新闻部。虽然比起以前东跑西跑的日子安定又适合了不少，但总有些奇奇怪怪的任务和指定要她去做的节目，阴差阳错地变成了哪里都有些存在感的什么国民主持——当然这是和她同期进入娱乐部——只不过是实习——的学妹金艺琳执着地告诉她的，前不久和她嚷嚷着说什么“欧尼你可是毕业才一年的今年就上了盖洛普主持人榜的唯一女性”，“二十一世纪最伟大的女性裴柱现！”，她其实还没搞懂这个榜是什么，先捂住了对方的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>想到这些又无奈地自嘲地笑。她走到附近常去的24小时营业的咖啡店。</p><p> </p><p>服务生向刚进门的她点点头，按照她平日里的习惯，一会儿就给她做好了一杯咖啡。说完谢谢正想推门离开，被叫住。</p><p> </p><p>“柱现老师，请等一下……这个是圣诞礼物！”</p><p> </p><p>她好奇地接过来，有点好笑地看着圣诞节标配的两种颜色，打开红色的、系着绿色蝴蝶结小纸袋。是两块姜饼人形状的饼干，往外散发着黄油的香气。</p><p> </p><p>“是蜂蜜味的噢，祝老师圣诞快乐！”</p><p> </p><p>蜂蜜味的。而且还是热烘烘的，看样子是刚烤出来不久。她露出了很难得的真心的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>这个时候，一瞬间地，她突然很挂念那个人。今天打巧是周末，等会应该去宜家买几排新的蜡烛才好，裴柱现想。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。圣诞快乐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-2-</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现有一个秘密。准确来说，是一个就算大众知道也会怀疑其真实性的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>三年级时的一个周末在逛慈善性质的青年摄影展，偶然发现一副很喜欢的人像作品想买下来，然后认识了作品的主人——和照片里的模特，是两个很可爱的高中生。总之小孩子的热情难却，她就莫名其妙地和那两位成为了朋友，最后看着她们顺利的考上自己所在的大学。</p><p> </p><p>自己毕业那年的暑假结伴旅行——三年前，裴柱现一大早走出房门就听见民宿客厅里金艺琳和朴秀荣对着发亮的电视屏幕在哭哭啼啼。</p><p> </p><p>“呀你们哭什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“欧尼你好歹也算个主持人啦，怎么都不看电视的啊！”朴秀荣哭得不如旁边的金艺琳厉害，一边拿手擦眼泪一边说，“在看鬼怪啊鬼怪！真的是！”</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜呜阿扎西……”</p><p> </p><p>她无语地皱着眉给哭得上气不接下气的金艺琳连续抽了好几张纸巾递过去，“什么东西能有这么好看啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你看了不就知道了嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>结果她在两个学妹的怂恿下半推半就地坐着看了昨晚刚更新的两集，哭得梨花带雨，一天都顶着肿了的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶，你们说。”晚上裴柱现说要给她们做一顿饭，顺路在附近的超市买食材，金艺琳抓着一排香薰蜡烛就往购物车里扔，“这个世界上真的会有鬼怪吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧你们也不用这样看着我吧！我只是想试一下，试一下嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个钱你付。”</p><p> </p><p>“我付！行了吧！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴柱现终于走出厨房把最后一道菜端到桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“欧尼，就差你啦，”金艺琳把一个新的蜡烛拿到她面前，递给她打火机，“我和秀荣欧尼都试过了，吹了好几次都不行。”</p><p> </p><p>怎么会有啊，真是。她看看坐在对面开始夹菜的朴秀荣，笑着摇摇头，“吹完就赶紧吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>接过火机，点燃。是松树的味道，她轻嗅。</p><p> </p><p>感受到对方期待的眼神，“真的要吹吗？”</p><p> </p><p>金艺琳点点头。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现无奈地笑，闭上眼轻轻地，呼地一下吹灭了微弱的火光。</p><p> </p><p>很理所当然地，什么都没有——实际上她有那么一瞬间的失落，而后又为自己期待有事发生的过分天真烂漫的想法羞赧。松树味被摆到一旁，“好啦，快坐下吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>她帮忙给妹妹们都盛上了汤，再给自己盛了一碗。准备坐下时抬起视线才发现有什么不对劲，金艺琳呆呆地看着她的方向，朴秀荣甚至张大了嘴，刚才在一边夹菜的铁筷子还伸在碟子里。</p><p> </p><p>什么啊。裴柱现左看右看也没看出端倪，低头扫了一眼，围裙也已经脱下了。</p><p> </p><p>所以？</p><p> </p><p>像是有预感般，她慢慢转过身去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是一个陌生的女人。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金艺琳和朴秀荣听见了自己这一生最难忘的尖叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，怎么会真的多出一个人啊？！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-3-</p><p> </p><p>回过神来的时候，对方已经坐在她对面，毫不客气地正在吃她做的晚饭——朴秀荣和金艺琳分别坐在自己旁边，看着那个陌生人，保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p>浅褐的发色，一件松松垮垮甚至还是露肩的黑色长袖，也不说话，被盯久了偶尔会抬头露出一个拘谨尴尬又因为食物感到满足的笑容。裴柱现还是一团雾水，小心翼翼地开口问：“那个……不好意思，请问你叫什么名字？”</p><p> </p><p>对方很快地咀嚼完嘴里的食物，过分正经地两手放在桌上搭着向她点头示意，“姐姐你好，我叫康涩琪。”</p><p> </p><p>“欧尼，人家刚刚明明说过了啦。”金艺琳在旁边戳了她一下，“你还给她拿了餐具。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，不好意思……”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，姐姐还有什么想问的吗？”康涩琪又笑，向她指了指干净的碗，“我吃好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个，所以……你真的是我吹灭了蜡烛才出现的？”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪点头。或许是怕裴柱现不相信，她在看见对方睁圆的眼睛之后又点了几下脑袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>饭桌上的问答未免太过奇怪，她们坐到了沙发上，再给康涩琪倒了杯温水。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你真的是鬼怪吗？”看康涩琪刚放下杯子，金艺琳立马问，“真的一模一样？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。可以这么说吧，但也不全是啦。”她回答，“我们出现的时间比那些前辈晚，其实也不叫鬼怪……说起来很复杂，不过性质差不多就是了。对普通的人类来说没有什么大的区别。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么…你会叫我姐姐？”裴柱现问。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪的手指铰成一团，“这个可以先不说吗？是我的秘密哦。”她说，“不过我比这两位都大啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，那个，欧尼？涩琪欧尼你也可以做到那些吗，瞬移啊点火啊时间静止什么的？”朴秀荣也兴奋起来。</p><p> </p><p>“一点点啦。”康涩琪不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“没有那么夸张。而且我胸口没有插着剑。还是能做到一点的，”她看着金艺琳已经张口下一秒就要让她现场表演的架势，“——不过不能随意用……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪对方着实沮丧的样子，“呃，但是如果姐姐想试一下的话就可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么柱现欧尼就可以啊？！”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是她召唤来的啊。”康涩琪说，“她是我的新娘啦。”</p><p> </p><p>好像有哪里不对劲…… 她看见裴柱现低下头差点想把头埋进地毯里的样子才反应过来好像说错了什么话，“不是！就是你们说的那个鬼怪新娘的意思！”</p><p> </p><p>朴秀荣看着害羞的裴柱现忍不住在旁边拍手大笑。</p><p> </p><p>当事人只记得自己当时脸很烫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康涩琪问她有什么现在想实现的愿望。</p><p> </p><p>她分不清自己是不是因为这个夏天的天气而感到燥热。她看向康涩琪，这才注意到她全身的搭配：下身是一条黑色的破洞长裤，搭着一双简单款式的帆布鞋，怎么看怎么像爱在弘大街头当众跳舞的高中生。而且还是跳得最好的，最耀眼的那一个，裴柱现想。</p><p>突然她说，“我想吃冰淇淋。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪错愕地看着她，愣了一秒，紧接着立马起身，“姐姐你给我一分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>她在三个人的注视之下向离客厅最近的房门跑去。打开门的时候是一道肉眼可见的光，迅速被合上。</p><p> </p><p>再过一会儿，门啪嗒一声打开，康涩琪就提着塑料袋装好的四个冰淇淋从房间里走了出来，倒在茶几上，红的黄的绿的紫的，是大街小巷最普通又最好吃的那一款，都是不同的水果口味。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴柱现直到另外三个人都撕开外包装边吃边聊起天来，都没有说一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“这欧尼今天好像总是慢半拍诶。”</p><p> </p><p>哪像你们两个追剧一路追过来的能接受得这么快。裴柱现腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>而当她终于闻到红色的清爽的西瓜味，想跟康涩琪这次不算辛苦的跑腿道谢时，对方却在和她对视的那一秒消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她们面面相觑。裴柱现在两人怂恿之下再一次吹灭重燃的火苗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，我刚才忘了说，”康涩琪走到她跟前，这次的衣服跟几秒前还是一样的，“我们没有那么厉害，不能一直待着……就是说我会突然消失。”</p><p> </p><p>并且不知道什么时候会消失。</p><p> </p><p>“总之就是这样啦，没关系，反正我们以后还会见面的。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪说自己有工作要做。</p><p> </p><p>金艺琳天真地问，“欧尼你也要去救人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪笑，“嗯。没错，”</p><p> </p><p>“要去拯救世界哦。”</p><p> </p><p>这次她打开门离开，选择了合理的退场方式。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>要是能留下来陪她们久一些就好了，她还有很多很多，很多的问题想得到解答。</p><p> </p><p>要是能留下来陪她久一些就好了。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现没有想到自己会这样想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-4-</p><p> </p><p>把咖啡扔进垃圾桶，装着饼干的袋子被仔细地放进手提包里，换上了正装。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现会在下雪的冬日，天色微微泛白的时刻准时出现在演播室。如果是夏天，天气好些的话，此时的郊区或者公园应该正拥有许多鸟鸣声。相比起最开始的手足无措，现在的她会和各个工作人员诚恳友善地问候，帮忙校对提词器和摄像的角度，用最短的时间整理妆容和表情，和搭档迅速地阅读今天需要播报的内容，翻得白纸唰唰声地响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天的材料并不算太多。还有几分钟时间才开场，她望着镜头后面各自奔忙的人们，想起某天晚上的访谈节目录到深夜，突然间灯光黯淡，所有人朝她走来，对她说生日快乐。</p><p> </p><p>她记得当时自己带着懵懵地、在外人看来是一副显然惊喜的面孔，被簇拥着许愿，吹灭了为她特地准备的生日蛋糕上的数字形状的蜡烛。</p><p> </p><p>又懵懵地，她新的一岁的第一秒，就和站在最远处、摄像机外面的康涩琪对视了。</p><p> </p><p>那个人带着标致性的善良笑容，用嘴型对她说生日快乐，抬手晃了晃，又说我先走了，一会见。</p><p> </p><p>她点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>打开灯之后的第一件事，她下意识的划开放在桌上的火柴吹灭——其实并不喜欢闻到火柴燃烧后的焦味，但那天裴柱现只是想着再去点蜡烛会延后见面好几秒。</p><p> </p><p>那是康涩琪给她过的第一个生日。</p><p> </p><p>故意从身后走近，细长的手指覆上捂住眼睛，沾着烧酒的味道在她耳边小小声唱生日快乐歌，很好听。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么喝酒了？”唱完，裴柱现转过去捏她红红的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“因为高兴。”康涩琪说，“其实我没有给你准备礼物哦。”</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现假装不高兴地瞪她。</p><p> </p><p>“也不是啦……是我不知道这算不算礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>“是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…”康涩琪笑，看着裴柱现手环住自己的脖颈凑得更近，轻轻地搂住她的腰，“是我作为‘鬼怪’的承诺。”</p><p> </p><p>“以后姐姐的愿望，我都会帮你实现的。”</p><p> </p><p>“都？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。都会。不过要是做不到的话，我会努努力的啦…… 还有违法犯罪的事情我可不能做哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么啊……好，我知道了。”裴柱现笑，眼眶湿湿的。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，涩琪啊。”</p><p> </p><p>再一次的，除了天气，她连自己眼泪的成分都分不清。也许是成年人在钢铁森林里刻意装出强大的模样实在过分累人，难得真心的祝愿和抱拥会让人时隔很久地具象化地拥有幸福；又也许是对方诚心诚意的承诺太过贵重，对她来说就像时光倒流到了孩提时代，那时候她仍然相信世界上真的存在童话——和那里头，一定会来带她走的王子。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪的出现本就是童话般的，梦幻，神秘又模糊。也的确有点像王子。</p><p> </p><p>两点一线的生活算不上一潭死水，但也并没有好到哪里去。很多个深夜她都在问自己人生的意义是什么。看书也好逛街也好，最后一个人躺在床上还是会觉得空落落的，像是拼图缺了一块。</p><p> </p><p>而遇见她之后，好像不再这么想了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很难得，那天康涩琪在她家里持续地待了一晚上。她第一次看康涩琪睡着的样子，穿着她衣柜里最大号的衣服，乖乖地裹好被子，嘴巴微张。和人类没什么两样，她以为她们不需要睡眠来着。那样盯了很久才关灯躺在她旁边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在想想才反应过来。哪怕潜意识里知道吹灭了火焰的话，对方就一定会出现这个事实，在神圣的每一岁仅有一次的机会里，她还是许下了“想要见到康涩琪”的愿望。</p><p> </p><p>而这个愿望似乎从遇到她以后一直都没有变过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“今天的早间新闻播报就到此结束了。”搭档说。</p><p> </p><p>“今天是圣诞节。祝国民朋友们度过美好的一天，圣诞快乐。”她公式化地笑着，“感谢您的收看，明天再会。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴柱现拎着装好黄油饼干的包结束了今天的工作，真的驱车去买了好几大排的蜡烛。商场货架上已经摆上各式各样的节日装饰用品，甚至出售一整颗冷杉。</p><p> </p><p>想到康涩琪曾经说过觉得自己像松树这个说法，不如买一颗适合大小的摆在家里。</p><p> </p><p>结账的店员认出了她，紧张地请求合影，最后送她一句真切的祝福。她说你也是，圣诞快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你现在在哪里呢。希望你也快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-5-</p><p> </p><p>奇怪的是，自己并不算是自来熟的性格，甚至有些怕生；但和康涩琪熟络起来并没有花多久时间。</p><p> </p><p>就好像是一种与生俱来的天分和魔力。是不是她们已经认识了很久，也许是从她出生开始，也许是真的像剧本写的几个世纪前就是彼此最重要的人，哪怕命运的齿轮再怎么无情地拨弄，最后还是来到了她身边？</p><p> </p><p>对待她的方式，好像也因为她独特的身份，不像是平常朋友或者妹妹那样。</p><p> </p><p>是什么呢。裴柱现不敢再深究。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二次见面就在初识的几天后，回到首尔的公寓，她又一次召唤了对方。还没来得及问问题，康涩琪和她主动讲起了自己的基本情况。</p><p> </p><p>作为鬼神的工作是负责救人。抱起因为父母疏忽差点被拐跑的小朋友，牵着盲人老奶奶的手过马路，诸如此类。偶尔不那么忙的时候，会花上一天站在江边和想要轻生的男人谈人生。裴柱现看她讲那些琐碎的故事时眉飞色舞的欣喜表情，也忍不住笑。她想就算康涩琪的工作不是这些，她也会这么做的。</p><p> </p><p>能猜得出，大概是世界上最善良的鬼神吧。</p><p> </p><p>“也能看到未来？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是所有人的都可以。我要拯救的人可以，姐姐你的……其实我看不太清。”康涩琪说，“相反，这个世界上我只能看到你的过去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那你也不会老吗。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪说自己有预感就快要离开了，最后她问。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……我也不知道。目前得到的消息是这样，”站起身来，裴柱现送她到家门口，“不过听其他鬼神说也不一定，我无所谓啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”</p><p> </p><p>一时不知道说什么好。她突然有些迷惘，在康涩琪拉开门的那一刻扯住她的衣袖。</p><p> </p><p>“那，会一直在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪又冲她笑。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>看她表露出的些许委屈——这也许是很难得的情况，康涩琪凑过来很轻地把她整个人装进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>那是裴柱现得到的第一个来自康涩琪的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实她并不经常召唤对方。一边是怕打扰到康涩琪的工作；另一方面自己又有所顾忌，总觉得贸贸然叫对方来又没有正当理由……总有些迫不及待和显而易见的挂念的成分在。</p><p> </p><p>好在康涩琪会常来串门。裴柱现再度感慨，康涩琪是不是抱着“反正她也不知道”的想法把她过去的人生完完全全地窥探且经历了一遍，才会有这般心照不宣的这么多的了解。</p><p> </p><p>她会在自己做好双人份的晚餐，摆好餐具的瞬间出现，偶尔在她无聊到一个人用遥控器把电视台换来换去的时候给她带来几瓶柔顺剂，说是“知道家里的快用完了”，而说出这句话时裴柱现的耳尖总会偷偷地自觉变红。或者是在大雨滂沱的雷雨夜，在她睡不着的房间里把灯关掉，在她感受到光源变化睁眼时用手捂住她的耳朵，说没关系，我陪姐姐睡。</p><p> </p><p>会在电视台大门等她下班，给她送上一捧庆贺升职的玉兰花，问到为什么送这个也只是害羞得扯着她说因为感觉像你。后来她查花语，总之怎么都离不开爱的纯洁和坚贞。</p><p> </p><p>最记得是在她被追求她的男同事灌得半醉的迷糊中登场，作弊地停止时间把男人愤愤地小心推开，然后再带她走。</p><p> </p><p>那天她整个人挂在康涩琪身上头晕目眩。对方不说话简直一反常态，她问怎么了，康涩琪用热毛巾给她擦汗，说你不要答应他。</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现很想吻她。于是她就真的这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>我才不答应。裴柱现说。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪看上去想哭。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现打趣，“总不会在这种时候消失吧。”</p><p> </p><p>对方抱起她，手把桌上的杂物通通扫开。她的身体往下躺，康涩琪的压上来。</p><p> </p><p>一直感受到温柔的吻一路往下到最湿润的尽头，康涩琪才抬头盯着她的眼睛开口。</p><p> </p><p>“才不会。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-6-</p><p> </p><p>再一次的默契是那之后成为了亲密的恋人关系，但谁也没有说清。告白这种东西，裴柱现想，当时没有说，之后的她似乎总是找不到恰当又勇敢的时机。</p><p> </p><p>况且某种意义上，到头来也是虚无缥缈的东西。因为她的一生要经历生老病死，但无论如何康涩琪都在原地。</p><p> </p><p>时间久了，她们也因为这个有过短暂的争执。一次裴柱现躺在康涩琪身侧看罗曼蒂克的电影，尽管从未怀疑过康涩琪对她的爱，还是忍不住开口换了个说法。</p><p> </p><p>“我要是很老很老了怎么办。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪很真挚地转过头，一板一眼正正经经地看着她的眼睛，“没关系呀，不管怎样都没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>我要是生病了要死了呢，怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以救你。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是有些东西避免不了，你知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>她慌张地看对方红了眼睛，想自己是不是太过分了些。</p><p> </p><p>在这个世界上已经经历了各种生离死别，再善良的心也只能为一个人短暂地难过一阵，更多时候是在为来得及拯救的生命而庆幸。这么害怕是鬼怪的头一回。</p><p> </p><p>“那就先不要想。就只相信我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>之后谁也没有再提起这个话题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>贴心的给小小的圣诞树挂上灯饰，提前准备好的礼物摆在旁边，再进厨房。一切忙碌结束，正好是晚餐时间。</p><p> </p><p>把多余的灯关闭，只留了三支新买的蜂蜜牛奶味的蜡烛摆在左右两边。冷掉的两个姜饼人乖乖地躺在碟里，和裴柱现一起等着康涩琪出现。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么还没来……”</p><p> </p><p>本来想等她自己过来的，但是再不来饭都要凉了。裴柱现想着，吹灭一支。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪出现在她面前。发色最近才染黑，还留着长度在眉毛上面一些的刘海——是裴柱现不小心剪坏的，但反而很可爱。对方裹在长长的羽绒服里，被桌子挡住大半个身，只看得见脸。还是蹲着的姿势，一脸不在状况地上目线看着她，手里好像还抓着什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现不由得笑出声，“你在干什么呀。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪不好意思地走过来，脸上还沾了些灰，傻里傻气地，裴柱现想。</p><p> </p><p>“我在烤火鸡。”康涩琪举着还在滴油的火鸡，左手拿锡纸接着，“刚刚跑去美国学着烤的，但是好像还差点调料……”</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现帮她把食物放在桌上，羽绒服取下来挂在衣帽架，“干嘛要去美国烤啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“感觉比较正宗，嘿嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧。康涩琪坐下，裴柱现凑过去用纸巾把她脸上的灰擦干净，对方乖乖地闭着眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>不设防地，感受到她的手抓住自己的手腕，再到后脑勺，得到一个粘腻漫长的吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她总是很享受和康涩琪进餐的过程。很像一只小兽，还会往外冒幸福泡泡。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么？”最后收拾完碗筷，康涩琪拿过搁在旁边的餐碟，“饼干？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”裴柱现擦着桌子，“今天买咖啡的时候店家送的，觉得你会喜欢就留下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪又对她毫无保留地笑。</p><p> </p><p>正准备吹灭蜡烛，康涩琪挡住她的动作，“姐姐还没许愿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“今天又不是生日，也要许愿吗。”裴柱现问。</p><p> </p><p>“就当是我的另一份礼物嘛。”康涩琪回答，“什么都可以，我说过的。”</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你就许嘛。”康涩琪说，“摘星星什么的也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>什么都可以吗。</p><p> </p><p>她想了很久。真的什么都可以吗。</p><p> </p><p>眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>“那……</p><p> </p><p>“我的愿望是，希望康涩琪永远都不要消失。”</p><p> </p><p>她吹灭一根蜡烛。</p><p> </p><p>还有就是，你不要永生就好了。她转过去看康涩琪。很真挚，可能觉得说这句话有些自私可笑，还是没说出口，看着倒无奈又让人心疼。</p><p> </p><p>然后再吹灭一根。</p><p> </p><p>眼前闪过一道白光。</p><p> </p><p>再睁眼，对方消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>整个房子只留了一盏玄关的应急灯，裴柱现怕黑，现在更多地是慌乱。</p><p> </p><p>这回又会去哪里呢。什么时候才能见到呢。</p><p> </p><p>上次提到关于永生的话题，康涩琪好像很难过。正巧那晚上她也像这样突然不见了，一句话也没说，裴柱现分不清是她临时有事还是主动要走。再次来是几天以后，对方笑嘻嘻地上门给她赔礼道歉，也没说缘由，她也没敢问起。</p><p> </p><p>但是今天总有些奇怪。为什么会闪光？</p><p> </p><p>她抱着膝盖坐在椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>门铃响了。</p><p> </p><p>凑近猫眼看，打开门，忍不住开口问，“去哪儿了？平时你也不按门铃啊——”</p><p> </p><p>同样在这个位置，再一次地，裴柱现被环在康涩琪的环抱。</p><p> </p><p>紧紧地。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐。我是圣诞老人，来给你实现愿望的。”</p><p> </p><p>很久很久之后松开，她第一次也是唯一一次见到鬼怪珍贵的从不轻易流下的眼泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-7-</p><p> </p><p>我叫康涩琪。女，今年大概是600来岁，记不太清了。平常的工作是救死扶伤，姑且说是医生也可以。很显然地，我是所谓的鬼怪——但只是类比。</p><p> </p><p>严格来说，我是被动地出生在这个世界上的。</p><p> </p><p>六百多年前的世宗时代，有一个小孩子许下了心愿。她说，希望无论多少轮回，她希望人世间许下的所有善良美好的心愿都能实现，哪怕条件是换她不能心想事成。</p><p> </p><p>诚意感动了上苍，于是我就降生了。我的职责很简单，是替她实现她的所有愿望。但很可惜，当时我的能力并不足以改变她那一世的生死。我的年龄也停留在她第一世离开的那一岁。</p><p> </p><p>后来我总在她身边。有时候是她的朋友，更多时候陌不相识，但永远会在她吹灭蜡烛的时刻出现，碰上生日的话就一定会替她实现愿望。对了，有一个平行世界，我们是同组合出道的队友。一起走过了五年十年十五年二十年，可惜走到最后的最后，她也没有发现。</p><p> </p><p>在这一世能够这样和姐姐一起是我的巧合，也是我的幸运。因为她总在许愿期待我的出现，而不能暴露身份的我才能够毫无保留地出现在她面前。</p><p> </p><p>其实她一直都是这样。哪怕上苍给了她一张世人都会怜爱的姣好面容，从来还是一样的善良和坚定。过去有多少人恨她也好想害她也好，到了转世的茶桌上还是会笑着喝掉孟婆汤。</p><p> </p><p>六百年之后，她说希望我不要消失和永生。其实她才是神，你知道吧？因为她的许愿都会灵验。只是她一句话的瞬间，那个把爱意洒向我的瞬间，她就赢过这个世界了。</p><p> </p><p>神爱世人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是为你而生的，姐姐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-8-</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现仍然一脸难以置信地看着坐在沙发上的康涩琪。捏她脸颊之后转移阵地去咬脖子，引得康涩琪用几乎听不见的声音问你干嘛。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你现在不是鬼怪了？”</p><p> </p><p>“对啊。你一句话我就不是了，要负责。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你以后怎么救人啊。”裴柱现压在她身上，在戳她的腹肌。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道啊……可能会给我安排别的正常点的工作吧。或者还有超能力也说不定。”她抓住裴柱现乱动的手。</p><p> </p><p>“呀，康涩琪。”裴柱现凑近她的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。所有都。”她差点想说几百年来都，“圣诞快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“圣诞快乐，姐姐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>啊，还有那两块姜饼人。</p><p> </p><p>被吻住的康涩琪在闭眼之前想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>